Hardcore Heroes: Episode 39
Recap 1510-01-05 Malakai flies until he is forced to walk. Luckly he has his invisibility spell to avoid the dangers of Shirebrook Forest. During the trip back Malakai regains his missing level. He relearns Cloud Kill and Animate Dead. The rest of the party, Jeeves and Lady Fanny Kougler are in Aldric's Tower. During the day they scry on Thornwood and find it destroyed, and think Misty Rapids is the next target. It is evening when Malakai returns to Shirebrook, and he heads towards the keep, seeing no Demons in the town on his way. He gets to the keep and sees the Portal to Shadow Plane in a Cart. Malakai returns to the party and collapses into a bed, and tells the others what he went though. The party make plans to teleport to Misty Rapids tomorrow to head off the Demon Army. 1510-01-06 Van-Healsing casts "Augury" and asks about what would happen if they teleport with the Portal. He is told "A Roll of the Dice will Decide your Fate". So the party decide to leave the portal behind in Shirebrook Keep. Georg shrinks the portal and puts it in the attic/observatory of Aldric's Tower. He then shrinks down everyone else and teleports to his bedroom in Misty Rapids. Georg sets up Lady Kougler in a guest room. Malakai and Georg casts Stone-Skin on themselves. Georg then checks around the keep. The Meffits are gone from his dungeon and finds the front gate has deep claw-marks in it. Georg gets his bronzed skeleton gnoll out from the treasury and arms him with Wind Shear scimitar. Van asks if he can borrow Wind shear later, so Georg takes it with him. He summons his phanton steed and carries the small Van and Malakai into Misty Rapids Village. Then Georg enters town, he unloads the party. Acolytes come out of the Temple of Purification come rushing over. They say they the village has been attacked by Demons. Georg takes the others deeper into the village to look for one of his useful people. In front of the Fog View Inn some makeshift unmanned baricades on the road have been made. Georg finds Mother Emma giving a sermon to a crowd in front of The Bad Fish. Georg can't see Vanessa or Sheriff Cody. Mother Emma comes over and gives Georg a status update. Thornwood is in flames, some demons made it to Misty Rapids but they were fought off, but 5 people died and 1 possessed (Tom). Sherif Cody is holding the east road at the moment. While they are talking, some loud horns sound. The party rush to the east to meet with the Demons, with Malakai as a Pegasus and Georg on his phanton steed. by Matthew Burger]] The arrives at Sheriff Cody and there are 5 demons (all Warrior Demons) heading towards the Sheriff's Barricade. Georg orders the men to retreat as the demons kill 3 guards and knock out Sheriff Cody & 1 guard. The party enter the battle against the Demons and kill them all. Malakai scouts down the road in eagle form and sees a pack of demons a couple of miles down the road. Van-Healsing heals up Sherif Cody & 1 guard. Georg tries to absorb a demon's soul into the Amulet of Malkis, and the gem turns into a sickly yellow color. Malakai gets close to the pack of demons and casts "Cloud Kill" on the demons. All but 3 of the demons are killed. The party confirm that non-magical weapons work on the demons. The party return to the town. Van exorcises the demon inside Tom the Guardman, then execute the Demon. Malakai and Van return to the barricade and Georg searchs around for his ballista. The neighbouring village has been burnt down, the people gone. The next village Georg visits is still alive, with the population hiding in the church. Georg arrives at Lance's village and finds it badly damaged from the demons, again no people around, but Georg does find his cart, but the hoof and blood indicate the horse is dead. Georg attaches the cart to his phantom steed and returns back towards Misty Rapids. On the way back to town, Georg spots a pack of demons. 15 Warrior Demons escorting a Gorgon Demon. The Demons are marching on Misty Rapids and are 3/4 of a mile away. Georg abandons the wagon and rushes on the Phantom Steed back to Misty Rapids. Malakai moves to a tree in front of the Barricade and throws fireballs at the incoming Demons, then mirror images. Georg casts Thunderstaff at the demons. The Gorgon charges at Van. The Gorgon then breaths a toxic plume on Georg, and he is turned to stone while sitting on top of his Phantom Steed. Van casts "Windborne" and Malakai casts "Invisible" and they both retreat from the battle. The alive demons start eating the dead demons. The two return to Misty Rapids and announce that Baron Georg Grimgeist has been turned to stone and that everyone should evacuate. The only safe place is Stromheim is the only safe place. The party head to the keep to get Jeeves and Lady Fanny Koogler. Exp: 7425 exp Category:Hardcore Heroes Episodes Category:Georg Episodes